SoulMates
by CourtneyXD21
Summary: This labyrinth fanfiction does not have Sarah in it. This story is about a girl name Victoria Black, her father has been hiding a secret from her for years about who he really was. When her father passes Victoria's life falls apart, when she says the words Jareth comes to her rescue. Will love blossom? Or will someone close to Victoria come to destroy her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Victoria's Point of View:

I hate my step mother... She's really mean. Since I am the only child she makes me do everything. Sometimes I could wish myself away and ever must live this horrid life with her. My dad and I love to go to garage sales. We always get the ugliest piece of furniture and fix it up, make it look extremely pretty and sell it.

"We're here Victoria." My dad says to me. I quickly get out of the car and run over to the table with books on them. I love reading books. I look at all the several types of books on the table trying to find one that I would love to read. Then a red leather covered book with Labyrinth written on it catches my eye. I ask the old man how much.

"How much for this book sir?" he looks at me and smiles.

"Well, for you young lady I'll give it to you for free. Since you have such nice manners."

"Why thank you kind sir!"

"And you are welcome young lady. Since you are such a lovely young lady I'll give you this box. It has all the characters from then book in it and this lovely music box that plays a melody. The tiny figure on top is a character also from the book."

"Thank you, Thank you kind sir!"

"You are most welcome." With the smile he gave me I left running to my father with a huge grin on my face.

"DADDY! DADDY! LOOK!"

"What is it Victoria?"

"The kind man over there gave me this for free because I had such nice manners."

"That's good sweetheart! Why don't we go home, and I'll order pizza." I smile in agreement.

_~~AT HOME~~_

Me and my dad sit in the living room watching T.V and eating pizza my step mother walks in.

"What the hell is this!?"

"Marry calm down we are just having father daughter time."

"Don't tell me to calm down Matt! Get your ass upstairs Victoria!"

"You know what Marry get out of my house! You have treated my daughter poorly ever since we got married! I'm calling my lawyer in the morning I want a divorce!" I can see the anger and rage in my step mother's eyes. She drops all her belongings and comes after me. She's screaming and yelling at me. I have no time to react for what's next. She slaps me across my face and that's when my father pushes her near the kitchen.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I AM CALLING THE POLICE!"

"FUCK YOU MATT. I HATE YOU! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" It was like slow motion, I never saw it coming. She reaches for the knife, I hear banging at the door, as I scream warning my dad it was too late. Someone breaks down the front door to my house, Marry stabbed my father.

"POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPON!" I fall to the floor crying. The police are doing their job, arresting Marry and taking me and my father to the hospital.

_~Time Pass 13 hours~_

Its been almost 14 hours at the hospital with my father. I have been reading Labyrinth with him, so far, I have read it three times to him. I've been waiting for my father to wake up, but that moment won't happen. The machine he is hooked up on starts to flat line. I rush out screaming for help. What minutes felt like hours. They have been working to revive my father, but it doesn't work.

"I am so sorry for your lose Miss. Black." Tears fill my eyes, I sank to the floor. My dad was all that I had left. No, I have no one. I managed to make my way to my father to say my last good-byes. As I make my way to the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror. I ball my fist up and smash the mirror.

_~~~WARNING TRIGGER SCENE! FEEL FREE TO SKIP, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!~~~ _

I pick the broken pieces of glass up and put it against my wrist. Cutting deep, my final words were:

"I wish the Goblin's would come and take me away, right now." Then everything goes black.

Jareth's Point of View:

"Sire! Someone has said the words!" One of my goblins says to me. I quickly get up and with an evil stare I look at one of my loyal goblin.

"Who?"

"A young girl of the age of 18 her name is Victoria Black."

"What?" Matt's daughter said the words? I don't understand why or... Then it hit me he must be dead.

_~~FLASHBACK TO THREE YEARS AGO~~_

"Why have you called upon me?" I say the man standing in front of me.

"My name is Matt Black we have a mutual friend."

"Do tell?"

"Your mother. Luna."

"Ah you must be the half- fairy half- human my mother speaks wonderful things about you."

"Ditto, I need your help. I fear my daughter is in great danger. My new wife has been cruel to my daughter. But I cannot prove it. If and when I die I need you to take her away and give her this letter. My daughter is your soulmate. You and I both know your mother is never wrong." He hands me the letter.

"How do you plan on getter her to say the words?"

"I have that all taken care of. Don't worry, when she says the words get her and keep her safe I fear my wife isn't who she claims to be."

"You have my word Matt. I will keep her safe."

_~~ END OF FLASHBACK~~_

My eyes widen, and I teleport to Victoria to make sure she's safe. As soon as I get there I see Matt in a hospital bed cold and lifeless. I notice a red liquid coming from the bathroom. As I open the door I see her lying on the floor bleeding. I quickly pick her up and teleport back to my kingdom. I take her to my healer or what humans call doctor.

"AVA HELP!"

"Oh no! put her here. Leave so I can fix her up!"

_~~END OF TRIGGER WARNING~~_

It's been three days since I brought Victoria into the Goblin City and into my home. I haven't slept, I haven't even left her side. As I look at her I take metal notes of her beauty. She has the most beautiful black hair I have ever seen, her lips are a perfect shade of red like the color of a rose petal.

"Sire you must rest. You will need your strength when she wakes." I hear Ava tell me and... well... she's right.

"Fine, but if she wakes- "

"You will be the first to know Sire. Now go and rest."

Victoria's Point of View:

As I open my eyes slowly I realize what a stupid mistake I have made. My father would be disappointed in me for doing such a stupid thing. When my eyes are fully open I look at my surroundings and I notice I am not in the hospital I am in an unfamiliar room. But the room is extremely beautiful. The colors many different shades of blues and greens fill the room, with a jaw dropping view off the sun set peeking from the window.

"Ah your finally awake." My eyes widen I look over to my left and I see a goblin... A FREAKING GOBLIN. I read about them in labyrinth but that's just a myth... Right?

"You're a- "

"Goblin, yes dear. My name is Ava, I shall let the king know you have awaken." Shortly after Ava leave I can hear running coming towards the room. Right before me is him... The Goblin King.

"You must be Jareth."

"And you are Victoria Black, daughter of Matt Black."

"How did you know that?"

"Your father was a friend of mine. He came to me three years ago giving me a letter and instructions to keep you safe if he ever passed away." Then he hands me a letter. I open it up and start to read.

**_Dear Victoria,_**

**_If you are reading this, it means I have passed away. Which means a dear friend of mine had made my final request come true. I know this may seem unreal to you but believe me it is. You should know the truth about me and your mother. You didn't get to meet your birth mother, she died during child birth. Your mother and I are Fae or Fairy's if you will. I however am only part fae, I am part fae and part human. Jareth is the King of The Goblin City and the Labyrinth is part of his kingdom. You may not know this, but you are his soulmate. One day you will understand. Your step mother Marry isn't who she's claims to be. I don't know who she really is, but I have a feeling she's from Jareth's realm. I asked Jareth as a personal favor to take care of you. Be kind to him Victoria. Remember you will always be my little girl._**

**_Love you forever,_**

**_Dad_**

Tears fill my eyes, but they do not fall. For some reason I kind of believe the letter my father left me. I guess I should thank Jareth for saving me.

"I want to thank you for saving me. So, thank you."

"You are most welcome. I am glad I got to you in time after you said the words. Are you doing okay love?"

"I think so. I know trying to kill myself was a stupid thing to do, I just felt alone my father was all I had left."

"I am truly sorry for your loss Victoria, and you are not alone you have me." I look deeply into his eyes and I see sorrow and love. I've never had someone care about me other than my father. I do have to admit he is hot... more than hot actually.

"I am glad I have you." He smiles at me.

"So, Victoria, why don't we get to know each other?"

"I like the sound of that." Hours and hours go by as Jareth and I talk about or like and dislikes, what we have in common, stuff like that. So far, I have learned about Jareth is that well one he's 1000 years old, that's 23 years old in my world, his favorite color is blue and silver, and he hates rude people.

"Victoria when is your birthday?"

"Actually it's tomorrow I turn 19. But I need to plan my father's funeral."

"You know he can be placed to rest here, next to your mother. I could arrange the whole thing for you my sweet."

"Really you could do that?"

"I'd do anything for you... We are soulmates."

"Thank you, Jareth." As I place a kiss on his cheek as a form of thanks.

"You are welcome." Then suddenly a strange man appeared in my room.

"Son I cannot wait any longer you need to marry someone now or I'll arrange a marriage for you. I don't care what your mother says."

"Father I am in the middle of something can't this wait?"

"No find a bride or I'll find one for you." With that Jareth's father is gone. The look on the Kings face is disappointment.

"I'll marry you." I say as he turns to me with shock.

"What? But you barely know me."

"But I trust you, and your father kind of seems like an ass."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Plus, to be honest you are stealing my heart now. You are the only person besides my father who has ever cared about me. You are kind, friendly, caring, honest and I'm sure along the way there are many more things I will learn about you."

"Victoria, you are a kind-hearted person." I smile. I look down at my wrist and notice my cuts are gone. I look up at Jareth.

"My healer, Ava, healed your cuts."

"Oh, well that was fast. I'll need to thank her next time I see her."

"Why don't you get cleaned up and dressed and we can plan your wedding."

"You mean our wedding." I say with a smile. Jareth shows me where the bathroom and my closet is.

_~~1 HOUR LATER~~_

I am all dressed and ready to plan my marriage to Jareth. To be honest I'm excited, I know the aftermath of the wedding me and Jareth will probably be weird, but we'll get to that when the time comes. I make my way to Jareth's throne room.

"Victoria, you look absolutely beautiful breath taking."

'Thank you. The corset was hard to get on, but I think I did pretty well for my first time wearing on."

"I must say that is a perfect shade of emerald green. The color of the dress brings the color out more in your eyes." He walks seductively towards me, spinning me around so that my back faces his front. I let his hands explore my body, this feels so right yet so wrong. But I don't want it to stop. Jareth makes me feel so wanted and loved.

"Am I interrupting something son?" We both jump in fear, we both turn around and see a beautiful blonde woman who I am guessing is his mother.

"Mother yes you are. How can I help you?"

"I came to apologize about your father."

"No need I found my bride. Remember Matt Black?"

"Why yes I do. My dear friend Matt, how is he?"

"My father died. He was killed by my step mother."

"I am so sorry to hear that. Your father will truly be missed."

"Thank you."

"Now what was it that I heard, you two are getting married?"

"Ah yes, father came by earlier demanding I get married soon and Victoria here offered to be my wife."

"Well Jareth we are soulmates." I tell him, and he pulls me closer to him.

"I can tell there are good things in your future Victoria. When is the wedding?"

"We're not sure. We have to plan Matt's funeral first." Jareth says.

"How about I plan the funeral and you two worry about the wedding."

"Thank you, mother. I'm sure that would mean a lot to Victoria." With that she disappears right before my very eyes. I look at Jareth with lust. I really want to finish what he started. He pulls me closer to him.

"I would love to finish what we started." He tells me and all I can do is smile.

"I like that idea." Then within seconds we are at what I guess is his bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Jareth I am. I will admit I am nervous. You are my first."

I will make this moment special for you." I look around the room and I notice the room is lighted up with thousands of candles with rose petals on the floor. He leads me to his bed. Every time he kisses me it feels like fireworks. I think I am falling in love with him. As he undoes the lace on my dress I undo his vest and shirt. Jareth lets my dress fall and I'm left in my corset and panties. I throw his vest onto the floor along with his shirt. My hands roam his body feeling, remembering his body.

"Victoria, you are so beautiful." After hearing those words, I was his. Physically and mentally.

_~~THE NEXT DAY~~_

Jareth's Point of View:

Last night was magical, Victoria and I spent all night making love. We have already planned our wedding it shall be in two weeks times. Her wedding dress shall be extremely beautiful, the most beautiful dress in the world. Today is Victoria's birthday, she needs to go above ground to collect her things. I wish I could go with her, but I can't I have a honeymoon to plan. My mother is helping me plan the perfect honeymoon for Victoria and me.

"Victoria dear are you dressed?" I say as I knock on the door.

"Yes, I am." I enter our room and see her dressed in normal human clothes. I look at her with a weird look on my face.

"What? Its called a sun dress." I look her up and down and notice her dress is a little too short.

"Your dress is too short, I don't like it."

"I love this dress. I am only wearing this to get a few things from my room and other feminine products from the drug store. I'll be back within one hour maybe two tops."

"Okay my love. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

"When you are ready to come back to the castle throw this crystal at the ground and it will take you back here."

"Thank you, Jareth." And with that Victoria is gone.

Victoria's Point of View:

I take one more look at my house. I grab family pictures, some of my clothing and some of my other belongings next to the front door then I head to the drug store for well a pregnancy test. Just to be safe I grab five, I am not on birth control and we had unprotected sex. You can't be too careful. After the drug store and packing what I wanted to bring. I left a note for whoever comes to the house next. Stating to sell what ever is left in the house and to do what they want with the property. I left the keys in the mailbox and then I did as Jareth said I threw the crystal onto the floor and it took me back to the castle. With my belongings in my hand I head to my bedroom to put my things away. I stash the tests in the way back of the closet so know one else knows about them, I take out the family photo's and set them nice and neatly on the bed.

"I'm gonna miss you dad." I say out loud, then I finish unpacking the rest of my things. I can tell I am gonna love it here. I don't feel like an outcast here. I can finally be myself without being judge.

_~~TWO WEEKS LATER, DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING~~_

Today is just not my day I feel very sick and grumpy. I don't want to get out of bed, I just don't feel myself today, all this the day before my wedding. I hear someone enter my room I hide my head underneath the covers.

"Victoria my love are you okay?"

"No Jareth I don't feel well. I don't want to get out of bed."

"You need to get up its noon and my mother is here to see you."

"Can I go in my pj's?"

"Of course."

Luna's Point of View:

I sense that there is something wrong with Victoria. I need to see her now. I teleport myself to Jareth's Kingdom and request I see her. After a few minutes I see Victoria, she's still in her pajama's. I notice a glow to her, and I can sense another heartbeat. My eyes widen.

"Mother are you okay?"

"Did you two have sexual relations?"

"Why does that matter mother." I look over at Victoria and her eyes widen.

"You mean- "

"Oh, I mean." Then she run, Jareth and myself run after her. She runs to her closet pulls out a bag and digs through it, as she pulls out boxes she runs to the bathroom.

"Mother care to tell me what's going on!?"

"Victoria dear can I come in?"

"Only you no one else." I enter the bathroom and see her rip open the box in her hand and pee on it.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called a pregnancy test."

"That thing can tell you if you're with child?"

"Yes."

Victoria's Point of View:

After peeing on all five test I sit and wait for the results. What minutes felt like hours then I see the little pink positive sign. My heart sinks to my stomach. I'm pregnant.

"Im with child Luna. What am I going to do?"

"I am going to be a grandmother!" Luna pulls me into a hug.

"Mother what is going on in there? Victoria are you alright?"

"What am I going to tell him Luna?"

"Just tell him the truth. I know he will be very happy." I nod and open the bathroom door. Jareth who was sitting on the bed quickly gets up and rushes over to me.

"Are you okay Victoria?"

"I'm with child." His eyes widen, and smile grows on his on his face. I was shocked to see the smile on his face. Maybe this is a good thing for us. This is the sign of a new start in life for me. I look at my soon to be husband and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter Two:****

Jareth's Point Of View:

I can't believe what I just heard. My Victoria is with child. I hug her and kiss, my bride to be is with child. I look at her and smile. "We're going to be a family." She nods and smiles, I hold her close to me and put my hand on her stomach. I look at my mother who has tears in her eyes. She smiles at me.

"No one can know about the child. With Marry hunting you down, I fear she will hurt you and your unborn child. We have to keep a close eye on her Jareth."

"Don't worry mother no one will hurt my family. I promise you that. I will protect my Queen and our child."

"Jareth what if she get her hands on me and our unborn child. I don't want to lose you or our baby." Victoria tells me with tears in her eyes. I hold her close to me, I don't want to lose her or the baby either. I will do anything to protect them.

"She will never hurt you my love. I promise." She smiles as she leans in for a kiss.

_~The next day, The Wedding Day~_

Victoria's Point Of View:

Today is the day... my wedding day. I never thought I'd get married or have a child... Or the thought I'd become a Queen. I look back at the days I have been here. I love my new life, I knew my father meant well, and I know he tried to protect me from my evil step mother. I miss him dearly... He wont be able to walk me down the isle today. Then I think of my soon to be husband and our child, I can't help but smile. I hear a knock at the door, I yell come in. Jareth's goblins come in with my beautiful wedding dress. (picture of dress as show above) It is breathe taking, the ladies help me into my wedding gown. Few hours shortly everything is done and I am ready to walk down the isle.

I'm standing at the entrance of the ball room. Waiting for the music to start.

_~Music Starts~_

I start to walk down the isle, and when I do the first thing I see is My love Jareth. He looks so handsome. He looks at me and I see tears in his eyes.

"You look beautiful Victoria." He says to me when we are face to face. The ceremony has begun, our vows exchanged and last our kiss. Our kiss was to full of passion and love. I look deeply into his eyes.

"I love you My King."

"And I you my Queen." He takes me to the middle of the ball room and we have our first days and husband and wife.(The song playing is As The World Falls Down By David Bowie) Jareth sings to me, the song is so beautiful. Then all of a sudden the room goes dark and everyone panics. People surround me and my unborn child. The a familiar voice appears.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my stupid step daughter. Why Jareth I never thought you would fall for a whore that Victoria." She says laughing at me.

"Don't you say that to your Queen! You are not welcome here Marry, now leave!" Jareth says with anger in his voice. He hides me behind him in hopes she wont hurt me.

"She will be mine! And when she is, she will die by my hand! Mark my words Jareth!" And with that she is gone. Tears fill my eyes I almost fall to the floor but Jareth catches me.

Jareth's Point Of View:

After everyone leave and it is just my Queen and my mother and father. We quietly come up with a plan to protect my Love and our unborn child.

"Don't worry my love she will never hurt you."

"Oh Jareth, I'm scared. I don't want to lose you."

"You wont my love. I promise."

"No one goes in or out of this castle unless the guards are with you." My mother says to us all. She's right, no one goes anywhere with out an escort. Looking at Victoria crying makes my heart break. I hold her tightly in my arms telling her everything will be okay. As the night passes and my parents leave, I want to try and make our honeymoon romantic. As Victoria changes in the bathroom. I use a bit on magic and transform our room with rose petals the moon light was just perfect. She comes out and I see her in a white night gown that hugs her breast and curves so well. All most makes me what to make love to her now.

"My Queen you look so beautiful."

"Oh, Jareth the room looks to romantic. You make me feel so safe." She walks up to me and kisses me, while she undoes my shirt and trousers stripping me of my clothes. Now its my turn to undress her, even though she doesn't have much on I do it every so slowly.

"Take me my King." With those worlds I slowly set her on the bed, kissing her slowly while I make my way slowly to her to her private area. I slip my fingers inside of her and go in and out of her. Hearing her moan makes me want to take her even more. I tease her more and more until she begs for me to make love to her. From this night on will be the best to come.

_~1 month later~_

Victoria's Point Of View:

I feel so terrible today, it has been a month into my pregnancy, and I feel so sick. Morning sickness kicking my ass. Today Jareth's mother is coming by to do some type of magic to tell how the baby is doing, I want to surprise him with something. I've been recently talking to is mother, she has been secretly taking me back to my world. I want to take my loving husband to an ultrasound to see the baby.

"Queen Victoria Luna is here to see you." One of the goblins tell me. I make my way to the throne room where I see Luna and Jareth.

"Are you ready my dear?" Luna asks me. I nod, Jareth looks at me with confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" He says.

"I have a surprise for you, but it is in my world. You will love it." With that all three of us go to the local hospital near my old house for the appointment. As we make our way to the waiting room and wait for my name to be called.

"Victoria?" The nurse says and we all make our way to the ultrasound room.

"So are you ready to see you baby?" The doctor asks us.

"Yes I am." Minutes pass by and then I hear my baby's heartbeat. As I look up at the screen there a tiny little ball is our baby.

"That's our baby? That little dot?" He asks, I nod agreeing with him.

"Would you like pictures?" The doctor asks us.

"Yes please."

_Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Chapter 3 should be up in a couple of weeks. Please leave a comment for any ideas I could us for chapter 3 and ill put your name in next chapter for helping. Please enjoy!_


End file.
